ACTG 329 - The primary objectives of this study are to evaluate the safety of nandrolone decanoate in women with unintentional HIV- associated weight loss, and to determine whether therapy wit nandrolone decanoate can increase lean body mass in women with unintentional HIV- associated weith loss.